


Nine Conversations

by AwkwardBlueKitty



Series: Interesting/Random Conversations [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Random Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueKitty/pseuds/AwkwardBlueKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just short random conversations between Stiles and Derek in here. Nine in total. Sterek. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I had fun making this one! I hope you all at least get one laugh or a chuckle (or the thought of wanting to laugh is cool too) from this! 
> 
> Bold parts is Derek talking and non-bold parts is Stiles talking.

“Derek, if I ever get sleepy can I use your shoulder as a pillow?”

**“No.”**

“What?! I’m your boyfriend!”

**“So?”**

“I should be allowed to use you as a pillow!”

**“Why?”**

“I already said why, because I’m your boyfriend!”

**“The answer is still no.”**

“I can’t believe you, Derek. That is so mean and coldhearted. I just want to cuddle up with you. Not to mention, your body is freakishly warm. You’re a walking blanket, dude. I swear, I should be allo-you’re laughing at me! Doesn’t this mean you were just yanking my chain?”

**“Maybe.”**

“Derek! Fine, whatever, I’m going to use you as I see fit.”

~~~~~~~~~~~  
“You know what I’ve noticed about you, Derek?”

**“What?”**

“Whenever I eat cereal, you always want some…from _my_ bowl. Even though I offer to get you your own bowl, you want to eat out of mine. Always. Why is that?”

**“Why waste two bowls when you can waste one?”**

“I love how you act like you do the dishes around here.”

**“Whatever. Now give me some of your cereal.”**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Derek, I love you and all but do you have to be so messy when you eat? Use a napkin for goodness sake.”

**“You call this messy?”**

“Yeah! Be lucky I’m not calling you a pig.”

**“………”**

“You know what? I’m going to go fetch you some more napkins!”

**“Stiles, I’m eating buffalo wings. It’s not the cleanest food.”**

“That’s still no excuse! Use a napkin! Like really, dude.”

**“Stiles.”**

“Fine! I can’t stand watching you lick your fingers out in public.”

**“Why?”**

“Why? Why? Because you look freaking hot licking yourself, that’s why! I think that old lady over there just got off watching you! Oh, wipe that smirk off of your face, Derek. It’s not funny.”

**“Of course it’s not funny, it’s cute.”**

“Derek! Fine. You want to play like that? I can lick my fingers too, you know. Look.”

**“Stiles, I won’t get you a napkin. I’ll screw you on this table, in front of everyone.”**

“…you would not…”

**“Try me.”**

“Argh, fine! Be unfair.”

**“………”**

“………”

**“Pass me a napkin, Stiles.”**

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey babe, want some pudding?”

**“Fine.”**

“Good. While you’re getting yours, get me one too! Please!”

**“Hmph.”**

~~~~~~~~~~~

**“I’ve been told by Lydia that I’m supposed to take you out this weekend. Apparently it’s our six month anniversary this Saturday.”**

“Wow, you’re romantic. I think my heart just skipped a beat right now because you took my breath away. You know six months is an important milestone in a relationship. A major milestone in fact. I expect roses and candy. Oh, and a fancy dinner! Don’t forget to get me a gift too.”

**“You didn’t know about it either, did you? And you expect me to do all of that? Seriously?”**

“Um, I’ll try that new position you’ve wanted to try for a while now as my gift to you…?”

**“………”**

“………”

**“Alright. I’ll pick you up at seven.”**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I have a question, Derek.”

**“What is it?”**

“Can you eat chocolate? Because you know how dogs aren’t allowed to eat chocolate.”

**“I can eat chocolate just fine.”**

“You sure?”

**“Yes.”**

“Are you absolutely sure? Because I quite like you, you know. I don’t mind keeping you around a little longer.”

**“I can eat chocolate, Stiles.”**

“Okay, just making sure.”

**“You want a piece of my chocolate, don’t you?”**

“Maybe, maybe not. I’ve been told sharing is caring or something like that.”

**“Here.”**

“Thank you!”

~~~~~~~~~~~

**“Stiles.”**

“Hm?”

**“Why are you shirtless?”**

“Oh, excuse me. I didn’t know you were the only one allowed to be shirtless.”

**“Stiles.”**

“What? How do you know I’m not trying to, um, turn you on! Yes! That’s it. Now come and ravish me!”

**“Why do I smell apple juice?”**

“Um……”

**“You spilled apple juice on yourself, didn’t you?”**

“No! No, I did not. It just so happen my apple juice really, really loved my shirt so it decided to, um, make out with it! I swear apple juice these days, so promiscuous. I mean, it couldn’t even wait for them to be alone without an audience watching them. Me! I think I might be scared for life! Hold me, Derek! Hold me and never let go!”

**“Be glad you’re pretty, Stiles.”**

“Hey, that’s usually my line with you!”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dude! I can’ believe you didn’t tell me!”

**“Tell you what?”**

“About the big ass hickey you made on my back, in-between my shoulder blades! It’s massive!”

**“…Stiles, I made you a hickey on your back. And apparently it’s massive.”**

“No shit! When I took off my shirt in the locker room today, everyone saw it! At first I didn’t know why everyone kept on giving me weird looks. It wasn’t until Scott told me that I had to quickly put my shirt back on! And you know I have gym class.”

**“You left a bite mark on my neck but you don’t see me complaining about it.”**

“That’s because, that’s because…argh!”

**“I don’t see what the problem is.”**

“We’re a pair of possessive weirdoes.”

**“I’m fine with it.”**

“Yeah, me too. My bite mark is pretty impressive, isn’t it? You can see it a mile away!”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, what do you think about me getting a tramp stamp with your name? Hm?”

**“No because that would involve someone else touching you, especially there. Just because I got your name tattooed on me doesn’t mean you have to do the same, Stiles.”**

“I know, I know. I just thought you might want your name on my flesh too.”

**“I’m more than happy with my scent on your flesh.”**

“Well then, scent away. In fact, I think you should rub your scent all over me right now.”

**“Ever since I got your name tattooed on my chest, you’ve been really horny. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”**

“I can’t help it! It’s such a turn on! My name on your ridiculously hot body…argh, screw going to the movies with Scott! We’re having sex!”

**“Well, I’m glad you love your six month anniversary so much. I know I do.”**

 


End file.
